Upright structural members (e.g., posts) are commonly used in building structures such as post frame structures and the like. Upright structural members are also commonly utilized to support decks and other structures. Such posts may need to support substantial vertical and side loads. One method that has been developed for supporting such posts includes digging a hole, and pouring concrete in the hole. The concrete may be supported/formed utilizing a tubular form known as a sonotube that is positioned in the opening prior to pouring of the concrete.